Bulls In The Bronx
by HP-Gleek419
Summary: It's been 7 years now and fapezberry is back in Lima, Ohio. Let's see what they're going to get up to.
1. Chapter 1

At exactly 3:45, Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room, late as usaul. Even after seven years this man can't seem to make it on time. He walked over to the board and wrote _Celebrities. _Everyone of the 2019 class was petrified of what the spanish teacher would have them do next. After the desk in the water fountain incident, they were scared of what this man could acclompish with one freakin' word written on a board.

"Okay guys, this week we are going to have some visitors, and I'm sure you all know who they are" He told them with a huge smile and over expressive hand movements. Just then Puck walked in, followed by a few of the first batch of the New Directions.

"Did someone call for the BAMF's?" Puck said as they filed into the room.

"O.M.G! It can't be." Kitty said, jumping up and standing in front of Brittany."You are my idol. Sue says we can never compare to the one and only Brittany S. Peirce!"

Everyone else was still glued to their seats, trying to figure out if this was real life. Right here in front of them was Mike Chang from King Of The Nerds, accompanied by Puck from the hit T.V. show Punk' Peirce from So You Think You Can Dance and Tina Cohen-Chang from the aspiring band, Silver Misses.

"I thought you said Quinn, Rachel and Santana would be here." Mr. Shue said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well they're kinda stuck in traffic." Brittany said.

* * *

**Five miles from WMHS...**

"Oh my fucking god. That traffic was a bunch of bull shit!" Santana yelled, kicking the front seat of the vehicle."How many fucking people live in Lima now?"

"Babe, while I appreciate your informative comment. I really think you should try to not use as much profanity" Rachel pleaded for what felt like the millionth time since they started the 9 hour drive."I"ve already told you that you should think about your use of words infront of the new... New Directions."

Though she really didn't listen to the divas words she muttered a "sorry" under her breath. Quinn, for what is seemed, was quiet the whole ride. If you didn't know her, you would've thought she'd gone brain dead right now. But going on in her head was a plan of how to set up her gaming system when she got to the hotel.

"I really need to talk to Mike about our gaming plans tonight" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that babe?" Santana asked.

"I was just... Oh look we're here." She exclaimed, running into the building.

"Was she grumbling about her get-away plan?"

" Yes San, I think she was" They sighed and followed their lover into the building.

* * *

"We're here bitches." Santana shouted as she walked into the choir room, now full of kids that could function a whole was a high pitched scream before Rachel and Santana were almost toppled over by a bunch of girls. Quinn, on the other hand was surrounded by the boys who were all shouting about her in their favourite action movies.

"Well new New Directions, welcome the old New Directions!" Will sighed, finaly happy to have some of his past back in his present life."

* * *

_I know this is super SUPER short but, this chapter was just the beginning . Iknow that there wasn't a lot of Fapezberry in this chaper. I would really like to know if you loved it or hated it or if it needs some tweeks. Please reveiw._


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_And hold a lover close_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster _

"Well Ryder, I can't exactly say that I would've picked that song for this weeks theme. But if it has a special meaning to you, go right ahead." Mr. Shue scratched the back of his head, unsure of whom to call next.

Quinn, thankfully, raised her hand, "Mr. Shue if I may?"

"No Quinn, show us what you got." He said with pleading eyes, hoping she picked something that would be about the weeks assignment.

_I look around, round, look around and look it over,_  
_I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere,_  
_Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin_  
_I like to push it and push it until my luck is over._  
_It never stop stops, never stops well you better,_  
_Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever_  
_All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses,_  
_Smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever_

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
_And I pray at the church of asses in the seats,_  
_I disappear behind the beat_  
_Yeah_

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_  
_How we ever could have got here._  
_You can say what you say_  
_When the lights go down_  
_So shake shake shake,_  
_And shut your mouth_

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta,_  
_Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to._  
_I can't depend in the end you know_  
_I thought you were my friend._  
_Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it._  
_Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,_  
_Sorry everybody here will never be somebody clean._  
_There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,_  
_And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status_

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
_And I pray at the church of asses in the seats,_  
_I disappear behind the beat_

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_  
_How we ever could have got here._  
_You can say what you say_  
_When the lights go down_  
_So shake shake shake,_  
_And shut your mouth_

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_  
_How we ever could have got here._  
_You can say what you say_  
_When the lights go down_  
_So shake shake shake,_  
_And shut your mouth_

_Look around, round_  
_Look around, round_  
_Look around_

_I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying_

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_  
_How we ever could have got here._  
_You can say what you say_  
_When the lights go down_  
_So shake shake shake,_  
_And shut your mouth_

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_  
_How we ever could have got here._  
_You can say what you say_  
_When the lights go down_  
_So shake shake shake,_  
_And shut your mouth_

_I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying_

"Now that's what I'm talking 'bout." He clapped and looked over to Ryder who was sulking."Ryder and Quinn, pair up and the rest of you grab a partner. By next week I want you all to have a song ready. Duets people!"

* * *

**The Berry's House...**

"Raeeeee... please? I'll make it up to you I promise." Santana whined, looking at Rachel with puppy eyes. She had been complaining for hours. Every since she was paired up with that bitch Kitty she's wanted to switch for Marley. Knowing she wasn't going to give up, Rachel rolled so she straddling Santana's waist.

" Tiny what- mm" They moaned into the kiss. Santana leaned back on the couch. They knew it was getting really heated and they should stop but right now they didn't give a shit. Pants and shirts forgotten on the floor when they heard the sound of the car engine turning off."Oh shit."

They scrambled to get their clothes on, Santana falling on the floor in the proccess."Hello girls." Hiram Berry sung as him and his husband walked into the threshold."How are you girls on this fine evening?" He asked as they went to put the groceries in the kitchen.

"Good." _Perfectly fucking good._Santana was glad she said that in her head.

"Anything new going on down at the school?" Leroy asked as he sat on the love-seat."Iheard that there are duets from a one and only angry Kurt Hummel."

Rachel nodded vigorously, anything to get the flush of her cheeks."Yes daddy, Kurt is only mad because he's not here. Quinn is out with her duet partner umm.."

"Shoulders... His names Shoulders now." Santana piped up from beside the coffee table."I wonder how she's doing. I can't handle high school bullshit."

* * *

Quinn bumped her head against the steering wheel for the 7th time, waiting for Ryder to shut up about his girl-problems. She would feel better if she was back in New York dealing with some prima donna producer telling her she needs to be in his next big action movie. She hasn't had this big of a headache since she found out that most of her colleagues didn't know who Harry Potter was. God that day she wanted to punch so many people. But right now she's considering punching Ryder, just to get him to shut up.

"Quinn, why are you daydreaming we have a song to search for." Ryder stated, oblivious that it's his fault they were sat in her car for 45 minutes, with no radio just the sound of his voice."Do you think I should try to break them up because I really like Marley and-"

"No, don't try to break them up. Want to know something I learned about falling in love?" He nodded slowly."If it's really love then you just play it out. You don't make love happen, it just happens."

He smiled, "You know what you're like Yoda. That's who you remind me of."

"If it make you feel any better, you remind me of Johnny Bravo with Bugs Bunny teeth. Now get out my car, I've already spent an hour with you." She frowns when he mumbles something about her daydreaming holding them up."Bye."

"Thank-god I finally get to go home well to the Berry's.", she grumbled under her breath.


End file.
